


Howl

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to "Howl" by Florence + The Machine, hence the title. Major thanks to [](http://dr-jasley.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dr-jasley.livejournal.com/)**dr_jasley** for letting me whine and snip her pieces of the fic and for reading it and loving it. Thanks, bb.

His search is tireless, unending. He will get what he wants, he always does. It takes time, more than he'd like, but he's not giving up, not this time. Eventually his patience pays off and he finds Michael. He's not in his true vessel, but this one is prettier anyway. Less annoying too. He slams Michael against the wall and meets that knowing gaze with a glare.

Lucifer digs his fingers into Michael's wrists, watching as the half-moon shapes fill with blood and drip down Michael's skin. He knows Michael can heal this easily, but he's not because he's indulging Lucifer. It's been a while after all and Michael feels he owes his brother this after what happened the last time they saw each other.

Lucifer isn't gentle. His touch is rough, fingers gripping too tightly, teeth biting too harshly, but Michael stays silent and lets him do as he pleases. He lets Lucifer do whatever he wants to him, knowing it won't help in the long run, but unable to deny his brother this release.

When it's over, Michael heals himself and turns to face Lucifer. “Did it help, brother?”

Lucifer stares up at him, contemplating the question as he runs his fingers lightly over Michael's wings, making the other Angel shiver. “Not really.”

Michael sighs, but he nods, looking away from Lucifer. “I didn't think it would.”

“So why did you let me do it?” Lucifer asks, gripping Michael's chin and making him face him.

“Because you thought it would.” Michael answers kindly.

That simple answer shocks Lucifer into letting go of Michael and taking a step away from him. Michael looks over him carefully, contemplating him. Lucifer feels that familiar urge to fidget under his older brother's gaze, but he holds himself still, tense and waiting.

“I still love you.” Michael says, reaching out to touch Lucifer.

Lucifer avoids his touch, but replies, “And I you, brother. This isn't how it needs to be and you know that.”

“Yes, it does. Father wills it and so it must be.” Michael lets his hand fall back to side.

Lucifer steps back into Michael's space, crushing his mouth to Michael's, licking his way inside. Fingers tangle in the dark hair and he shoves Michael against the wall, completely owning Michael for a brief moment.

Michael's hands come up to push him away, but Lucifer grabs his wrists and slams them against the wall, holding him in place as he maps out the inside of Michael's mouth. He knows it well, but right now he needs to know it more, needs to feel Michael under him.

He pulls away with a sharp bite to Michael's lower lip, bringing blood to the surface. Michael licks it away, frowning at Lucifer. “We can't change our destiny.”

“Maybe you can't, but I will.” Lucifer promises and then leaves with the soft sound of wings beating.

Michael stares at the place Lucifer had been standing and sighs. “Always the rebellious son.”

A fond smile and he is gone as well.


End file.
